Random DxC OneShots Oh And Smiley Face
by cute-kayz
Summary: These are my random DxC OneShots it tok me ages pleaaaaaaaase review thankyou!  oh and smiley face !


**Hey Guys these are just random DxC One shots : )) I will randomly update because its hard to keep coming up with one shots, sooooooooo when they come to mind I post one : )) Oki please review if you are one of those DxC fans who still have faith : ) because we are losing a lot of us DxC fans because of DxG :'( and we need to stay strong in these couple wars : ) so review if you stil have faith in DxC ! DxC alllllllll they way :D! xxxxxxxxxxx**

Courtney POV

I was forced to go to the cinema with Bridgette and Geoff, because apparently I am studying too hard pshhhh yea right… oki kinda J

"Bridge I don't see why I have to come to the cinema with you and geoff I mean all that is gonna happen is that we are gonna see a scary movie, your gonna cuddle onto Geoff start making out and result in us getting kicked out cus you guys are making out to hard!" I exclaimed

"Court chill, this is the only night they are gonna play house of wax, I didn't see it when it came out ages ago so tonight is the only night we can ever see it, and plus me and Geoff promice to not make out at all" Bridgette explained, Geoffs eyes shot open

"Whaaaaaaaa, not at all! Oh nice going mocha, Oh well when we do make out at least you'll have company" Geoff smirked, this time my eyes shot open

"What! You didn't tell me about this don't tell me its-"

"Princess, Hey! Miss me" I turned around to see a rather hot Duncan wearing black skinny jeans, a tight white t-shirt with a skull on it and a black leather jacket, showing of his well toned body,… and his biceps and and his abs and and….arghhhhh I am staring! Ugh does he always wear those red chucks I mean its like tradition for him!

"See something we like, Princess? Cause I belive you is checking mee out" He said as he stepped into Geoffs car, he smirked and winked with his..his his hypnotising teal blue eyes they are like a little pool that .. That …. Arghhhhhh curse his eyes. Wait what are his eyes looking at now.. OMG he is looking at my boobs!

"You can talk, stop looking at my chest you perverted idiot!" I Shouted

"here we go.." Geoff sighed

"Yea well not my fault you have big boobs!" Duncan Shouted back, I am not sure if I should be angry or flattered.. Lets go with angry so I shoved him, he pushed back, I pushed back and then we started having a pushy fight

"PUSHYYY FIGHT!" Duncan yelled at the top of his lungs

"stop pushing!" I yelled

"no you stop pushing!" He yelled back

"no you!"

"YOU"

"YOU"

"YOU"

"YO-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UPPPPPPP!" Bridgette yelled on top of us… woah Bridgette never swears!

"Woah Bridge you have never swore before?"I said to her

"Yea Malibu that's new coming from you" Duncan joined in

"Oh my bad, was I too loud?" Bridgette said sarcastically

"Well, still so not my fault, princess just deflate your boobs and everyone will be happy" he gave me a cheeky smirk, Arghh the nerve of that guy. So I just shuffled all the way to my side of the car and looked out of the window, tonights gonna be a long night…

Duncans POV

My god! What was Courtney thinking wearing a dress like that round me! She wore a strapless white cocktail dress that stopped mid thigh woah showed of her cleavage and slim but oh so curvy body what was she a D? double D? well she was big! She had on some really high stilettos but ha still shorter than me J The natural tan beauty grimaced when she saw me, perfect now to work my magic in the cinema.

"well we're here guys, are you ready to parrtaay!" Geoff said throwing his hands in the air

"Dude, it's a movie…" I corrected him

"oh..um..yea so lets parrrtttaaaay!" Geoff said still with high spirits

"You know what dude, your right! Paaaartaaaaaay time" I shouted, as Courtney rolled her eyes at me.

I opened her door for her

"Wow what a gentleman" Courtney said in a tone lathered with sarcasm,

"Well excuse me Princess, I mean when was the last time you opened the door for me hmm?" I questioned,

"never! that's always the guys job you neandrathal!"

"I knew that! I wasn't talking to you anyways!"

"what! You were just-errr just forget it! No point having a conversation with the worlds biggest neandrathal!" she shouted, Dam that woman is so darn hot!

"well I am quite big aren't I" I look down to my jeans

"DUNCAN! Like ewww and like ewww, I think that is quite enough from you!" I just chuckled as we entered the cinema

"hey princess lets have a contest!" I told her as the though popped into my head

"what the hell are you talking about?" Courtney questioned me as she cocked her head to the side.. Awww cute J

"Oki whoever can get in free can order the loser around for the whole day"

"what! No! that's just childish!"

"okay I understand because I am way hotter than you" lie.

"you are not hotter than me, okay deal the contest is on!" she said as Geoff paid for Bridgette and his ticket

"aww what a gentleman" Bridgette cooed to geoff, just as they were about to dive in kissing I butted in

"guys pleeasseee just save it for the movie" a now grumpy Geoff and Bridgette walked into the movie.

Okay so Courtney was up first she walked up to the counter and there was a really hideous nerd with a ton of zits on his face, at first Courtney looked disgusted but then put on that sexy smile of hers

"hey there big tall and handsome" lie. Courtney used her special seductive voice, man not even I can resist that

"h-h-ey" The nerd said trying to block his nose bleed, Courtney leant over the counter so the the nerd had a very good look at her large mass of clevage, man what I wouldn't do to be in that position right now! He was getting a really bad nose bleed at the sight of her cleavage.

"ohhhh nooo, it seems I left my purse at home" she gave him her sexy pout " and I don't have any money for a ticket!" she said slowly as she slid her finger down the side of his zitty face

"consider I-t-t d-d-eal-t wit-th"

"thank you, I'll remember you….Frank" she said as she read his name tag and walked to the door and waited for me.

"wait can I at least have your number" Frank shouted out to her

"No" she simply said with a smile

Courtney POV

"nicely done princess! Very hot!" I blushed, Dam "now watch some of this in action now" her flexed his well toned muscely arms in front of me, WOWeee he must spend a lot of time in the gym, snap out of it courntey!

"you. Dig. Me" he said as he walked over to the counter

"yea right" Duncan slammed his hands on the counter

"listen here nerd face I saw you flirting with MY girlfriend" he said pointing over to me, I gave the nerd a little wink and a wave, he gulped wow my boyfriend is so hot when he gets protective then again hes always hot-wait oh crap not my boyfriend I meant Duncan and I didn't mean hot!

" look sir I am sorry I didn't know she was your girlfriend and shes the one who came on to me!"

Duncan grew furious " are you accusing my hot innocent princess girlfriend of flirting with a zit face like you" must admit hes a good actor

"no sir" he weakly replied

"dam right! Now you better let me into that movie quick before I rearage your dorky little face!" He raged, mmmmm so hot and yummy and look at that six pack and the veins on his muscled popping up with rage an- arggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh dam me!

"yes sir" he saluted as Duncan walked over to me

"what did you think princess?" he questioned me

"that was so hot- er I mean so not as great as I did" uh oh his big ol' sexy smirk had grew even bigger

"you called me hot!"

"no I didn't!" I exclaimed.. Oh crap what have I done!

"yea you are right you didn't just call me hot, you called me SO hot!" he chuckled as I raged "look I always admit your hot because you are and now that you have admitted I'm hot we can go some where special-ohhhhhhhhhh" he yelled as I kicked him where the sun aint ever gonna shine now

"one. You are not hot two. We are never gonna go someplace special three. Just be glad I didn't chop them off" I said as I strutted into the cinema taking a seat next to Bridgette and Duncan taking the one next to mine, "argghh cant you sit somewhere else! And you have to do it because I won the contest!"

"uh hmmm let me think about that um well…NO I won too that means it's a draw so no one has the power" he retorted right back, dam he was right

"fine but I am gonna ignore you the whooooolle night" I said as I smiled

"alright then, don't worry I will let you cling on to me when you get scared babe"

"pff yea right"

"ha! You just talked to me!"

"GO HOME"

"uh hmmm let me think about that um well…NO! oh and popcorn" he said passing it to me

"well dam you! Oh and yes thanks" I said while we were having a half normal half not conversation

"will you guys just shhhhh!" Geoff and Bridgette said at the same time

"fine" we both retorted back

Half way through the movie…..

"aaahhhhhhh Duncan" She said clinging onto him and getting a good feel of his 6 pack, Duncan wrapped his arms around her thin waste….

… movie over J ß I love smileys don't you J

No ones POV

"phahahahahahahah, the look on your face princesss! Ahhh Duncan save me the man gonna skin me alive!" Duncan roared out like a lion full of laughter (similie. Nice.)

"Shut up!" a rather grumpy Courtney grumbled as she stomped out of the theater half petrified half angry

"awww princess got scared.. Errrr where the hell is geoff and Bridgette" Duncan said realising geoff and Bridgette were not there

"maybe they got skinned alive!" Courtney screamed in fright as she ran in circles around the cinema all off a sudden she got a text *beep beep*

"hmmmm….. Ohhhhhhhhh….arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a now angry Courtney stormed over to a rather confused Duncan "they ditched us!" she shouted at the top of her lungs

"chill princess" Duncan said trying to calm her down

"CHILLLL!I can not possibly chilll at a time like this! How the hell do we get home? I could die? get raped? Get skinned alive!"

"I will walk you home" Duncan said with a smile, Courtney went silent and gazed into his eyes and felt warm as he gave her an actuall smile not a smirk but heck she loved them both.

"lets go then" Duncan said as he lead her out of the cinema putting his leather jacket around her shoulders, Courtney inwardly smiled at this

"ohm lookie a water fountain!" Courtney squealed slightly out of character, she always loved water fountains when she was a little child "lets make wish" she said jumping up and down with excitement

"oki then…." Duncan said with confusement, Courtney ran over to the fountain and peered in bending over to have a look

"hey princess nice but you have there" Duncan said as he checked her out approving of what he saw

"ewww Duncan I would kick you some place where it really hurts right now but I just wanna make a wish right now kay?" Duncan nodded in fear of what Courtney could do to him. He pulled out two coins and gave one to Courtney

"okay on three.. One.. Two.. Three" they both dropped there coins in the water

"yaaay" Courtney smiled "okay lets go home now" Just then Duncan felt the urge to really kiss her then and there so he crashed his lips onto hers, as a slightly flustered Courtney began to melt into the kiss and her leg popped up, it was the best kiss of their lives as the butterflies and the fireworks and the whole sha-bang set off inside of them. They both released each others lips for air both panting

"um.. Duncan?" Courtney said not really knowing what to say

"okay princess here it is, I love you and you love me right?" he asked her she nodded in agreement " im really hot and your really hot right?" she gave him her sexy smile and nodded as he smirked "well just one more thing… you gotta be my girlfriend…. All yyou have to say is I. do."

"I do" a now over the moon Duncan and Courtney kissed for the second time that night by the fountain under the moon light. Perfect right? Not really they had to walk home after that! Not. Cool. But yea yadda, yadda, yadda Duncan dropped Courtney home making teasing comments while she scolded him most of the way. But, they both loved it J

**OKAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY guyzzzzzzzzz all finished up here now J yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy please please please review I am positively begging you, or I will cry seriously dudes… oki maybe I wont but still please review do it for erm… oh I know DxC! Okiiiii how bout smiley faces! Okiiiiii fine then….OMG how but cookies! Oki we have a deal you review and get a free invisible cookie yaaaaaaaaay (its chocolate chip, awesome I know right!)**

**And way pleaaaaaase review and thannkyou J**

**(jellybeans :O)**


End file.
